Faking Smiles
by May Vulcan
Summary: That had been her only real reason to agreeing. Sure, Hayner needed a friend, but Olette needed a hero. She usually wasn't the damsel in distress; she hated playing that card, but in her reality, she needed a friend. Someone who understood her.


**Disclaimer: **_This is an AU song fiction for Hayner and Olette, which also means that this has no relation to the series that I have about the Golden Quartet (Pence, Hayner, Olette and Roxas). You'll also have to take note - thought you probably already know - I don't own the song used for this; I'm certainly no Taylor Swift. And then there's the more obvious, I don't own the Kingdom Hearts franchise. Blah. Blah. Blah. You know the drill, my dear readers. HAHA enjoy the story! - May_

* * *

><p><strong>Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift: a Kingdom Hearts 2 Song Fiction<strong>

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
>That I want and I need everything that we should be<br>I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
>And she's got everything that I have to live without<em>

Olette Delano sat in her second period science class, pretending to listen to Mr. David lecture about chemicals. The end of her junior year was approaching and she honestly couldn't have cared any less. Her grades were as high as she was willing to let them go: B -.

She looked around the classroom for something more interesting to stare at other than the sixty year old teacher at the front of the classroom. Her eyes wandered from the empty rat cage to the left of the class to the filthy turtle tank to the right. Olette just could not find it in herself to concentrate when the last day of school was only a few days away…

Until, however, she caught _his _eye. He had done it again; Hayner Lancaster, Olette's first boyfriend, had managed to catch her attention and withhold it for more than a few seconds. Hayner smiled and waved at her. Olette, not knowing what to do, smiled back as genuinely as she could. It had been more than a year since their nasty breakup and neither one had spoken to the other since. This had been the first time either of the two had acknowledged the other politely.

The nutrition bell rang and Olette darted toward the exit, forgetting that Hayner's seat was only three feet away from the door.

"What's the rush, Olette?" Hayner drawled. "Not running from me, are you?"

Olette rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, Lancaster. I just really have to go to the bathroom."

"Oh please, we dated for a long while," he reminded with a smile. "It's not like I'd forget your fear of public restrooms."

"What exactly do you want?" Olette wondered as she and Hayner walked out of the classroom.

Hayner looked at Olette curiously. "What are you talking about-?"

"Oh please, we dated for a long while," she mocked with a smirk. "It's not like I'd forget your selfishness. Lancaster, you obviously want something from me."

"Yeah… so?"

"Ha!" Olette remarked. "I was right! You _do _want something from me! What is it _this _time? Cash? Clothes? A bloody cover for any girl that wants to ask you to the school dance?"

"A friend…"

"What?"

Vunlerable and deafeated, Hayner sighed. "I need a friend."

"What are you talking about?" Olette questioned. "You've got plenty; heck, they were part of the reason _you _decided to end things."

"Olette, please," Hayner begged. "I just need someone to talk to…"

"About what?" Olette asked. "You're already living the _per-fect _lifestyle with your amazingly hot body and your mega-foxy awesome girlfriend!"

Hayner rolled his eyes at Olette's sarcasm. "Okay! I get it…. I messed things up when I broke up with you… but that doesn't mean I have a girlfriend who replaced you, all right? You… were my first love."

"Oh please," Olette sneered.

"Look! I just need your help," Hayner tried again. "Looking back, you were the only person to understand me. Please, Olette, find it in your heart to… grant me my one request."

Pausing from what seemed to be a well-rehearsed sob speech, Hayner looked into Olette emerald eyes and said once more, "You understand me."

Olette closed her eyes, trying not to figuratively drown in what she believed to be pools of multiple shades of light brown. Hayner always had a way to convince Olette to believe things she didn't believe necessary, this being one of them. However, regardless of how convincing Hayner had been in the past, Olette noticed there was more than a hint of apology in his eyes.

"…_fine_," she dragged, "but only because I find your sob story… very touching."

Then, in the first time in a long time, Hayner threw his arms up and wrapped them around Olette tightly.

"You're the _best_, Olette!" Hayner said.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
>That I can't even see anyone when he's with me<br>He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
>I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night<em>

The days dragged on as Olette and Hayner tried to restart their broken friendship. There were days when Olette wanted to do nothing more than punch Hayner in the stomach, but there wasn't a day that went by when she regretted trying to rekindle their friendship. Yet, with every day that passed… the feelings Olette had for Hayner – the ones that had never left – were growing more and more.

"'lette," Hayner had started calling Olette by her old nickname, "what should I do?"

She had been drifting in and out of her dream world; being with Hayner usually had that effect on her. "What?"

"With Taylor…"

"_Taylor_?" Olette wondered, outraged.

Hayner brought his hand to his face, knowing that Olette always spaced off when things came to his love life. "The person I've been telling you about for weeks now!"

"Oh… that's right," Olette purred, not really caring.

"I know that since we broke up," Hayner started, "the last thing I should be asking from you is help with my love life, but…"

With a small smile, Olette looked at Hayner. "Hayner… take a chance… the same chance you took on that crazy little girl that had a crush on you in middle school…"

Hayner frowned slightly; she was still in love with the feeling on their past relationship. He inhaled sharply and nodded. "I'll do that… just for that crazy little girl that had a crush on me years ago."

"You do that," she sighed with a faint smile.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
>The kind of flawless I wish I could be<br>She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
>Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause<em>

Olette and Hayner made their way down the halls regardless of the careless whispers flying around them. Since they had started talking with each other again, numbers of people began starting nasty rumors. Whether it be how Olette was supposedly pregnant or how Hayner's parents kicked him out of the house, the two never minded the stupid rumors that flew around the school.

"I've missed this, 'lette," Hayner admitted. "Taylor and I never have this much fun; don't get me wrong, we have fun… but I've just missed you."

Olette smiled to herself; honestly, she had missed their moments together, too. "Don't get too attached, Lancaster. We don't want Taylor getting jealous, do we?"

Hayner smiled. "No… no, we don't."

Turning her head as she sat down at their usual lunch table, Olette found herself staring into the magnificent brown eyes on her ex boyfriend. She couldn't admit to him just how she was feeling. She couldn't do it now, not with his precious _Taylor_.

"'lette, wanna hang out sometime soon?" Hayner wondered, bringing Olette back to reality. "I mean… we're _finally _seniors! We should do something to celebrate!"

"Hmm," Olette began to think of possible ways to get Hayner to see that she still wanted him. "Saturday's the fifteenth of September…"

"Our… anniversary?" Hayner struggled.

"And the day you broke it off with me," Olette replied. "I was thinking we could go to the Rose Gardens down at the Court Plaza."

"Where we got together…." Hayner remembered.

"And where you broke up with me," she reminded.

"It's a date," Hayner laughed, trying to get passed their past experiences.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

"If you don't mind me asking…" Olette asked. It was Friday, September fourteenth.

"What?" Hayner questioned, as he readjusted the seat of Olette's passenger seat.

"I'm just going to be blunt," Olette said, as she parked in the front of Hayner's older sister's house.

"I'm not gonna stop you."

"Why'd you end things with me?"

Hayner inhaled, closing his eyes. Olette noticed this and followed suit, knowing the answer would be harder to get out than the question had been to even utter.

"Olette…"

"Hayner," she sighed, "I only ask because the reasons you gave me weren't…"

"They were stupid reasons," Hayner responded. "I just… I just lost interest… I guess."

"And found someone else…"

"At the time, that wasn't the reason," Hayner admitted. "I just needed a break-."

"Is she pretty?"

"Who?"

"Taylor…"

"Olette," Hayner sighed.

"I just… I don't know… I missed you," Olette breathed.

Hayner shook his head. "You miss what we were."

"Because I love you!"

"Olette… since the day we started talking again, you've been an amazing friend… but… I just can't find it in myself to love you the way I used to."

"Why?"

"I just can't-."

Olette turned off the radio and looked Hayner in the eyes. "No, why did you need me? You said you needed a friend…"

Smiling faintly, Hayner took Olette's hands. "Because… there are some things that I can tell only you."

Olette withdrew her hands from her dream boy. "Those things being…?"

"They're about Taylor."

Olette snapped her eyes away from Hayner. "What about _Taylor_?"

"We're dating-."

"That much I figured," Olette replied with hints of disappointment. "But why is that so bad? You didn't get her pregnant, did you?"

"Olette," Hayner began, tears swelling in his eyes, "my parents are going to kill me if they don't disown me first when they find out the truth!"

"Oh shit…" Olette murmured.

With a family as highly religious as the Lancasters, almost everything was a sin. Kissing. Hugging for more than three seconds. If Hayner was the father to a bastard child, especially at this age, his parents would have his head.

"Hayner… I'll see you tomorrow. You need some rest, okay?" she stated with a smile. "Though I, of all people, hate keeping secrets, I'll keep this one just for you."

Hayner wiped his eyes before hugging Olette. "I repeat… you understand me…"

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
>I'll put his picture down and maybe<br>Get some sleep tonight_

Alone, Olette drove home. She entered her house and walked up the stairs to her untidy bedroom. Tears falling from her eyes with every second that passed. Her chest was inflamed with pain. The pain of knowing Hayner and Taylor were together. The pain of knowing Hayner would never be hers again. The pain of everything that had happened in their past. The pain of knowing that she needed a friend, too.

After all, that had been her only real reason to agreeing. Sure, Hayner needed a friend, but Olette needed a hero. She usually wasn't the damsel in distress; she hated playing that card, but in her reality, she needed a friend. Someone who understood her…

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
><em>_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
>And he's all that I need to fall into..<em>

Olette hopped in her car and drove down to the Rose Gardens. She may never have the luck to be able to call Hayner hers again, but being his friend was the closest she could get. Waiting in her car, Olette tried looking for Hayner; as romantic as the Rose Gardens were, the lot was littered with hobos and creeps. Just then, she spotted Hayner. With a faint smile, Olette watched Hayner make out with her ex boyfriend, Taylor Lawrence.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Please don't hate me. So what if Hayner and Olette didn't end up together in this one? It's not like they stood a chance with each other in my other series - or do they? LMAO. Anyways, what do you think? I wrote this a while ago with **different** characters and everything, but I figured I should branch out from my normal KH stories. Y'all apparently seem to kinda like them. HAHA Reviews are just exquisite. Thanks for reading! :D Also, a big thank you to _**mango milk pocky** _for the review on my latest story _**Kiss a Buddy**_ - May_


End file.
